Aroma Vinosa
"Hey there! You look quite a bit down...Anything I can do to...help you, hmm?" - Aroma Aroma Vinosa is an oc by Zinniax-13. Death Battle Ideas TBA Possible Opponents *Sailor Moon *Seiya * Palutena *Princess Celestia Bio Aroma Vinosa was formally the goddess of love and wisdom, Athena. That all changed when Unit: Destruction 18, the godslayer came in and killed her. A piece of Venus remained after her death, and it was protected since. Thousands of years later, a girl named Aroma was created from the piece as the Successor of the Fallen Goddess. As the successor, she devoted herself to protecting the world and the people, which is where she fell for Flaronis Destina. She attempted time and time again to allure and win him over, but to no avail. This caused a great deal of jealousy to grow in her heart, and declared she will rescue the world on her own. This saying became her own, alluring others for her purpose. While still the kind goddess she formally was, the envy in her heart is great, so she went to have her sins atoned. After so, she rejoined Flaronis as friends, and currently helps him to this day fight off the threats of the world. Not too long later, Aroma was shown to start becoming very tyrant-like: she lacked the proper kind of logic needed for a leader, and despite her kind personality, these flaws lead her to becoming a tyrant. When she thought she was being kind, she was punishing everyone else around her for trying so. This left her shattered. She left Flaronis in anger and went to try to destroy everyone she knew in that burst of outrage. Flaronis managed to stop her and convinced her that she needed time. Aroma currently resides by herself in heaven, where she is meditating and atoning to the sins she brought to the world. She said she is using a projection to talk to everyone, and that is not her at the moment. Regardless, she remains to be seen as a flawed girl who's attempts to be kind have been shown as being a tyrant. Info Name: Aroma Visona (Formally Athena) Age: 18 (True age, Unknown) Height: 6'07 Weight: 135 lbs. Traits Superhuman Strength Goddess Durability/ MFTL speeds HyperIntelligence Personality Traits Aroma is a kindhearted girl who is heavily flawed in logic. She is shown to be very tyrant-like, despite being a figure of light. She is also shown to be very envy-prone, and has been not afraid to act out on thought, such as when she attempted to allure Flaronis out of lust. In reality, she is a very kind girl, but her knowledge of the modern world is limited, and being of such high status, she thinks of herself as superior, and such, her logic and actions on what she thinks is kind and right are flawed. She also shows to easily be saddened and angered when others turn her down, as shown when she nearly destroyed Flaronis for saying no to a request. She is also very fearful of what she does not know, and acts out on that fear. Weapon/Gear HeartSeeker: Her primary weapon. A sword that can project hearts as a form of defense. It is strong enough to cut through just about anything,and has been known to destroy the hearts of evil. Hearts can be formed and thrown as projectiles, or for her mind manipulation. She can also conjure fire with it. BitterTruth: A dagger that can conjure powerful ice magic. Skills Emotion Manipulation: Aroma has the ability to alter emotions on the spot, namely love. Cold Denial: A counter that causes instant frostbite in the form of a heart. If this heart is hit by fire, the heart will combust, burning the opponent. Burning Passion: She creates fire-shaped hearts, and throws them at the opponent. This leaves heart-shaped burns on a victim. If hit with ice, the burn will freeze and crack, causing immense pain. Mind Manipulation: Aroma can manipulate the mind, scarring the mind, altering emotions, or inducing mind control. Mind Control. "Love Hurts": Aroma creates a shield of hearts around her that explode in energy if touched by an opponent. These hearts can also be flinged as projectiles. They can be created up to 20 at a time. "Love Buster": An energy shot capable of destroying galaxies. Pyrokinesis. Cryokinesis. "Love Conquers All!": Aroma's Finishing attack. She traps the opponent in a heart-shape barrier and bombs them with billions of energy hearts before the barrier is struck with a powerful beam that explodes the opponent inside the barrier. This beam is powerful enough to demolish many galaxies at once. Feats Can keep up with Zinax, and move at the speeds of his glider. Traveled the entire universe in seconds. Durable enough to survive hits from Diana Sinacard. Was able to manipulate Destruction-18 into falling for her charm. Charmed and infatuated the sternest of gods. Flaws Envy can easily take over. Hot-headed. Overconfident of her abilities. Believes her status of a love goddess is superior to anything under, and will not take fights seriously of anything below that status. Sometimes overly-flirtatious to the point of distracting herself. Mary Sue Score 28 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Sword Wielders Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators